


Coklat Karamel

by chrisoftjins



Series: Arkha dan Ajin [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisoftjins/pseuds/chrisoftjins
Summary: manis pahitnya kehidupan selaras dengan coklat dan karamel, arkha dan ajin.au!lokal
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Arkha dan Ajin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584763
Kudos: 2





	1. coklat

**hyunjin rafzin antares** duduk terdiam di balkon kamarnya. manik bersihnya dengan redup menatap bentangan kanvas gelap.

“gak dingin?”

gelengan sebagai jawaban, tanpa perhatian sedikitpun.

 **arkha chandra pradipta** mengangguk paham, lalu menempatkan dirinya disamping lelaki itu.

selimut terbentang menutupi kedua pasang kaki mereka yang bersentuhan, mencari kehangatan diantara dinginnya malam.

lengkungan kurva terukir tipis di bibir keduanya. menyukai momen yang ada, dalam diam.

hyunjin melirik lelaki yang terpaut lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

“apa?” pertanyaan itu spontan terucap dari bibir chan. _lagi_ , gelengan yang didapat dari yang lebih muda.

lelaki kelahiran bandung itu terkekeh kecil, lengannya menarik tubuh ramping hyunjin agar semakin merapat.

sebuah cengiran lucu tercipta di wajah yang lebih muda. _cute_.

“ _sok_ kuat.” ledeknya, membuat hyunjin mencubit bisepnya main-main, tak terima diledek.

tawa lepas menggema di tengah sunyinya malam. chan menyodorkan gelas kehadapan hyunjin.

hyunjin menengok isi gelas, “coklat?” anggukan didapat sebagai jawaban.

“menurutmu?”

“gak tahu. kopi, mungkin?” jawabnya asal sebelum meneguk coklat hangat itu.

chan terkekeh, “ _i don't drink coffee, remember_?” balasnya.

hyunjin menepuk keningnya pelan, “ _ah_ iya, hehe”

satu cubitan gemas di hidung hyunjin, membuat sang empu mengerang tak suka. “ _pikun_.”

“memang.”

malam itu, diisi dengan keheningan dan sedikit bincangan ringan mengenai hari masing-masing.


	2. Karamel

langit menangis, _lagi_.

menarik perhatian, membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

hujan, salah satu hal yang disuka oleh **hyunjin rafzin antares**.

rintik penurun suhu itu tak mengganggunya sekali pun.

telapaknya bersentuhan dengan kaca yang membeku.

“ajin, nanti sakit.”

hyunjin berdeham menanggapi, menoleh sebentar, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

 **arkha chandra pradipta** terkikik pelan merasa geli ketika surai halus itu bergusak manja di dada.

lengannya menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil, _posesif_.

wangi minyak telon serta bedak bayi menguar dari tubuh si manis, _lucu_.

indra penciumannya mengusak di sela surai lembut pemuda maret itu.

hyunjin bergerak tak nyaman, “geli, kha.” protesnya ketika nafas chan mengenai tenguknya.

“biarin. wangimu enak.”

hyunjin berdecak sebal atas tanggapan cuek dari temannya itu.

matanya terfokus pada layar laptop yang menampilkan acara serial tv.

loteng rumah antares memang menjadi tempat keduanya melewati malam.

bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di siang hari (jika tidak bersama), maupun melakukan _movie marathon_.

“pingin br¹.”

gumaman pelan itu menarik perhatian lelaki yang lebih tua.

satu sentilan menyapa kening hyunjin, “ngaco.”

hyunjin merengut, “kha _ih_! mau br karamel!” rengeknya.

gelengan dari temannya itu membuatnya semakin merengut, ia menepuk-nepuk bisep kokoh itu.

“ _no_.” singkatnya, menenggelamkan hyunjin dalam dekapannya.

secara harfiah menjadikan hyunjin sebagai _gulingnya_.

“arkha!”

pekikan hyunjin tak dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik nama.

“arkha chandra pradipta!”

chan terkekeh geli, “apa hyunjin rafzin antares?” balasnya main-main.

hyunjin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh besar chan, “mau br _ih_! lepas!”

hyunjin berontak dalam dekapan kuat chan, yang sebenarnya sia-sia karena chan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

“ga. udah sini bobo aja sama arkha, br nya besok.” titah chan diantara ceruk leher hyunjin.

hyunjin menyerah, percuma juga, melawan chan hanya membuang-buang tenaga, tidak akan berhasil.

“janji?”

“iya. udah ayo bobo.”

“ _hm_.”

chan tersenyum menang, menggigit gemas hidung mancung hyunjin yang memerah lucu akibat suhu dingin dan mendapatkan satu pukulan di bahunya dari sang korban.

tertawa pelan sesaat, “ _good night_ , ajin.” bisiknya.

“ _hm. night_ arkha.” cicitnya, menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang chan.


	3. Susu Stroberi

peluit melengking, tanda permainan selesai. skor akhir tiga banding satu.

pertandingan sepak bola merupakan salah satu dari sekian agenda pekan olahraga tahunan sma dharma bintang.

 **arkha chandra pradipta** menyodorkan handuk biru dan botol minum pada yang lebih muda.

lengannya merangkul yang lebih kecil, “capek?” tanyanya.

gelengan sebagai balasan. **hyunjin rafzin antares** masih sibuk menegak minum sampai tandas.

“kalo pusing, bilang.”

hyunjin mengangguk, menyerahkan botol minumnya ke temannya itu, “bawel.”

chan mendekap kepala hyunjin dan berlagak ingin memakan surai halus itu gemas, “khawatir, ajin.”

perlawanan dilakukan, “arkha _ih_! lepas! bau!” tangannya meninju-ninju punggung tegap chan dengan brutal.

bukan kebebasan yang di dapat, chan tertawa lepas, senang mengerjai teman sebayanya ini.

“arkha _ih_! pengap!”

pekikan itu berhasil membuat chan melepaskam dekapannya, lalu menangkup pipi _fluffy_ hyunjin. “pusing? uks?” paniknya.

hyunjin merotasikan matanya, “berlebihan _deh_.” cetusnya melepas tangkupan pada pipinya.

“beneran?”

hyunjin mengangguk lucu.

“ _im too scared if you get hurt or sic_ k, jin.” chan mengusap lembut rambut karamel hyunjin.

hyunjin menggigit lengan chan main-main,  
“ _lebay_.” katanya, lalu melenggang menuju kelas.

meninggalkan chan yang mengerang _sedikit_ kesakitan akan gigitan lelaki kelahiran bogor itu.

“kantin ga raf?”

hyunjin menggeleng, “mau tidur aja” balasnya.

“ _ah ok_ , duluan ya!” **revano haknyeon haidar** mengangguk paham, terus berlalu keluar kelas.

hyunjin menuju mejanya setelah menaruh handuk di dalam loker.

susu stroberi serta satu _chicken teriyaki rice box_ kfc diatas mejanya membuatnya sedikit tersenyum.

ia mengambil ponsel yang di taruh dalam laci meja.

 **pesan** 💌  
 _dari: arkha pradipta_

_dimakan ya,_   
_maaf ga nemenin._   
_rapat osis menunggu._

jemarinya mengetik balasan dari pesan tersebut.

 **pesan** 💌  
 _untuk: arkha pradipta_

_iya._   
_jangan lupa,_   
_hutang br, cup besar._

senyuman merekah kala membaca balasan setelahnya.

 **pesan** 💌  
 _dari: arkha pradipta_

_anything, jin._   
_talk later, bye._


	4. Baskin Robbins

bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi seperempat jam yang lalu. cukup membuat sma dharma bintang terlihat sepi.

 **pesan** 💌  
 _dari: arkha pradipta_

_ada urusan bentar,_   
_duluan aja._

setelah membalas dengan kata _ok_ , **hyunjin rafzin antares** berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah. berdiri menyandar pada _range rover_ putih milik temannya.

mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen jeli kesukaannya. sesekali menyapa balik beberapa siswa/siswi yang menyapanya.

“ _yah_ abis” gumamnya ketika mengunyah permen jeli terakhirnya, membuang bungkusnya pada tempat sampah, lalu kembali menyandar pada mobil.

 **arkha chandra pradipta** setengah berlari menghampiri hyunjin, “lama?”

hyunjin menggeleng, tangannya mengadah, “udah berapa?”

“tiga, mungkin?” hyunjin tak peduli.

jari chan menghadiahi kening hyunjin satu sentilan, “ _no more for this day. enough_. sakit gigi”

balasan chan membuat hyunjin sedikit merengut, ia merampas kunci mobil chan, membuka kunci lalu masuk dengan sedikit membanting pintu mobilnya.

chan menghela nafas, “ada sesuatu?” tanyanya lembut.

hyunjin diam, tak ingin membahas apapun. “ _ok then_. cerita nanti.”

chan tak berkata apapun lagi, ia mulai melajukan _range rover_ nya.

hening. tak ada percakapan sama sekali. hanya alunan musik grup _indie_ mengiringi.

“ _take away_ aja ‘ _kan_?”

“ikut atau nunggu sini?”

hyunjin bergumam pelan, tapi cukup terdengar olehnya, “oke, aku tinggal bentar, _caramel turtle truffle right_?”

anggukan pelan hyunjin cukup untuk chan pergi kedalam kedai dan meninggalkan hyunjin sendiri di dalam mobil.

hyunjin melirik ponselnya yang ia genggam sejak tadi.

mendecih, lalu melempar ponselnya ke kursi belakang.

kakinya ia naikkan keatas jok _(tentunya, setelah ia melepas sepatunya_ ), memeluk dan menyimpan wajahnya di sela lutut dan dadanya.

lalu, tanpa diketahui siapapun,  
satu isakan lolos begitu saja.


	5. Stressed State

" _i know theres something wrong_. keberatan untuk cerita?" **arkha chandra pradipta** berusaha untuk berperilaku selembut mungkin.

tingkat emosional **hyunjin rafzin antares** dalam keadaan terburuk selama mereka berteman.

selepas kembalinya dari kedai baskin robbins, ia termangu sesaat melihat keadaan **ajin** _nya_.

hyunjin bahkan langsung meringsuk masuk keatas pangkuannya _(kebiasaannya saat stress_ ) begitu mereka sampai pada tempat mereka menghabiskan malam selain loteng rumah antares.

kepalanya menyandar pada bahu lebar chan, cukup dekat sampai hembusan nafasnya dapat menyapa leher yang lebih tua.

nyaman. membuat hyunjin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher chan.

"ga mau cerita?"

hening. tak ada balasan.

chan merubah kursinya lebih rendah kebelakang agar dapat bersandar lebih nyaman.

lengannya memeluk tubuh hyunjin, mendekapnya erat.

keadaan benar-benar sunyi, hanya ada suara hembusan nafas keduanya.

jari telunjuk hyunjin membuat pola tak menentu di dada chan. melingkar, mengulir, bergelombang. abstrak.

setelah beberapa saat hening tak ada pergerakan berarti, hyunjin mendongak, mencengkram kerah seragam chan.

"arkha- _kiss_."

chan menghela nafas, ia mengecup ibu jarinya lalu menempelkannya pada bibir tebal hyunjin. " _like that_?"

hyunjin menggeleng kuat, merengut tak suka. " _no_! _kiss_!" titahnya.

hyunjin semakin merengek ketika chan mengecup bibirnya namun dengan ibu jarinya diantara bibir mereka.

"arkha!"

pekikan hyunjin membuahkan satu kikikan pelan dari chan. ia senang mengusili _stressed state of hyunjin_. menggemaskan. _like a baby_.

chan mengangguk, " _okay, okay._ " ucapnya sebelum menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

ia hanya berdiam diri, membiarkan hyunjin menyalurkan segala emosinya bergerak agresif, mengeksplor seluruh rongga mulutnya.

telapak tangannya mengusap-usap punggung hyunjin dengan lembut, berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

hyunjin menggeram menyadari lawannya tak membalas ciumannya, ia menggigit bibir chan kesal.

chan terkekeh tertahan setelah merintih perih, _astaga hyunjinnya lucu sekali_.

mereka kembali berpagut, saling menyesap dan menjelajahi rongga hangat masing-masing.

rematan pada seragamnya membuatnya ingin melepaskan pagutan mereka, namun ia merasakan jika hyunjin menggeleng, tak ingin melepaskan tautan mereka.

semua kendali ada di hyunjin, chan hanya mengikutinya saja kali ini. ia mengerti jika temannya ini butuh pelampiasaan.

deru nafas memburu menjadi pembuka sesaat setelah tautan mereka terlepas.

ibu jari chan mengusap bibir hyunjin, menyapu sisa saliva mereka yang menyatu.

"ayah selingkuh."

pergerakan chan terhenti, matanya menangkap raut kesal, marah dan sedih di wajah hyunjin.

ia tetap melanjutkan membersihkan wajah hyunjin dari sisa saliva dengan tenang. "lalu?"

hyunjin menggeleng _clueless_ , ia menatap chan penuh harap, "ajin ga mau pulang. hotel aja yuk kha? ajin pusing di rumah."

chan terkekeh, ia mencubit gemas hidung hyunjin, "ga mau nginep di rumah arkha aja?"

" _nooo_ , mau jauh dari rumah" rengeknya.

chan mengangguk, lalu memindahkan hyunjin ke bangku penumpang di sampingnya, "bobo. udah malem. capek ' _kan_?"

"ajin sayang arkha!" pekiknya sebelum memberikan satu kecupan di pipi chan.

chan tersenyum lembut melihat hyunjin yang sudah terlelap begitu saja. "arkha juga sayang ajin. _sleep tight_ ajinnya arka." bisiknya mendaratkan satu kecupan lamat di kening hyunjin.


	6. Bolos & Ketololan

gelap, sunyi, dingin.

suasana menguntungkan bagi keduanya, saling mengeratkan pelukan serta merapatkan selimut yang menggulung tubuh.

tak berniat untuk bangun sedikitpun.

 **arkha chandra pradipta** mengusap-usap surai halus **hyunjin rafzin antares** ketika lelaki itu bergerak tak nyaman dalam dekapannya.

“kenapa?” chan bertanya dengan _morning voice_ nya.

hyunjin menggeleng, kembali mendusel pada ceruk leher chan.

chan membuka matanya, meraih ponselnya tanpa melepas maupun melonggarkan rengkuhannya.

jam enam dua puluh.

hyunjin mengangguk malas saat chan bertanya _bolos atau tidak_. ia sedang malas melakukan apapun hari ini.

ingin tidur, tidur, dan tidur.

 _kalau bisa, ia ingin tidur selamanya saja_.

lagi, hyunjin menggeleng saat chan bergerak ingin bangkit dari tidurnya. “ga boleh.” titahnya pelan.

chan menghela nafas lalu menurut. ajin _nya_ sedang dalan tahap tidak ingin dibantah, lebih baik mengikuti kemauannya saja.

ia kembali berbaring, mengangkat tubuh ringan hyunjin agar terbaring diatasnya dengan posisi tengkurap.

pipi hyunjin menempel tepat pada dada chan, membuatnya tersenyum lembut akan betapa gemasnya lelaki yang berada diatasnya ini.

 _iseng_ , ia menyentil hidung hyunjin dengan gemas, membuat sang empu mengerang kesal. “ga minta _kiss_ lagi?”

 _sial_. hyunjin benci diledek atas kambuhnya _his_ _stressed state_.

pekikan kencang menggema. ia menggigit jari telunjuk chan yang tengah menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

 _balas dendam_.

chan meringis, temannya ini kalau soal balas dendam semangat sekali.

“galak.”

“ _bodo_.”

chan tersenyum jahil. mengecup bibir hyunjin dengan sedikit lumatan pada bibir bawah hyunjin.

“arkha _tolol_!”

hyunjin murka, memukul-mukul dada chan berkali-kali, yang dibalas tawa puas oleh chan.

pagi hari itu ditutup oleh rintihan chan yang mendapat satu gigitan kuat di bahunya.

dan bodohnya;

“ga sekalian _nyupang¹_ , jin?”

“mati kamu kha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹nyupang: hickey


	7. Ajin

**hyunjin rafzin antares**.

indah, satu kata cukup untuk menggambarkannya.

mereka bilang, antares berarti nama bintang merah paling terang di rasi bintang scorpio.

filosofi merah;  
semangat, kuat, dan cinta.

hyunjin tumbuh penuh cinta di keluarga bintang merah. menjadikannya sosok yang kuat dan penuh semangat.

keseharian penuh tawa menggemaskan, tersenyum lucu, mudah diajak berteman.

namun, jika kalian lupa.

ada satu kutipan;  
 _the one who laughs easily,_  
 _are the one who cries often._

untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, jika bisa, ia ingin sekali menghilangkan nama antares di belakang namanya.

ia muak dengan segala topeng yang ada di keluarganya.

ayahnya, panutannya. dengan tidak tahu dirinya, mendua di belakang bundanya.

 _bajingan_.

ia lelah melihat ayah melakukan kekerasan pada bundanya tanpa sebab yang jelas.

 _capek_.

ia capek menangis dalam diam mendengar teriakan maupun rintihan kesakitan.

dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

karena ia tak berani melawan ayahnya sendiri. _lemah_.

hanya satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan.

lari dari semua masalah.

kabur untuk kembali pada rumahnya yang lain.

berdiam dalam rengkuhan sahabatnya, dan berharap ia dapat beristirahat disana, selamanya.


	8. Hujan

ketika **hyunjin rafzin antares** berkata ia tidak akan melakukan apapun selain tidur.

 _he really does_.

a **rkha chandra pradipta** yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh gemas. memperhatikan sahabatnya bergelung dalam selimut seperti beruang dalam masa hibernasi. _lucu_.

usapan-usapan jarinya pun tak mengusik hyunjin. sebaliknya, ia semakin terlelap.

chan sudah rapih, bahkan sudah mengisi perutnya sejak tadi. namun hyunjin masih terus tertidur.

“ajin,”

dehaman sebagai balasan, tanda hyunjin masih sadar dengan keadaan mata tertutup.

chan tersenyum, ia menyisir surai halus hyunjin lembut, “ga mau pulang?”

kepala menggeleng, menolak pertanyaan tersebut.

“bunda tadi nelfon,”

mata hyunjin terbuka sedikit mendengar nama **bunda** terucap. menatap chan dalam diam, meminta rincian.

chan mendekap hyunjin, menyesap aroma rambut hyunjin. “bunda nanya kenapa kamu ga pulang, bunda khawatir, jin.”

hyunjin meremat ujung kaus yang dipakai chan, melampiaskan emosinya, “kangen bunda.” cicitnya.

“tapi ga mau pulang.”

kecupan lamat mendarat di pucuk kepala hyunjin, mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

basah.

hyunjin menangis. itu yang ada di benak chan. ia mengusap-usap belakang kepala hyunjin. sekali lagi, mencoba menenangkan.

gemuruh terdengar.

“mau bermain hujan?”

hyunjin tersenyum lepas, tangannya mengadah, menampung setiap tetes yang jatuh keatas telapaknya.

ajakan sahabatnya untuk bermain hujan tidaklah buruk. ia memang menyukai hujan. melihat hujan dapat membuatnya tenang.

hyunjin berdiam diri di balkon, terguyur hujan, basah total. angin dingin pun sama sekali tidak mengusiknya.

hyunjin bahagia dapat merasakan terguyur hujan tanpa memikirkan beban yang mengganggu fikiran.

seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia dapat merasakan sensasi dingin terguyur hujan.

perlu diingat, ia _lemah_.

maka dari itu ia tak pernah dibiarkan untuk bermain hujan maupun berpanas-panasan di pantai saat kemarau.

“ _feels better_?”

kehangatan menjalar perlahan, tubuhnya di dekap, cukup mengurangi rasa dingin dari angin yang menerpa.

hyunjin mengangguk, matanya menghilang, melengkung seperti bulan sabit. “terima kasih.”

chan mengecup bahu lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya. “aku sudah bilang, _i would do anything for you._ ”

hyunjin terkekeh pelan, suaranya mulai menghilang akibat kedinginan. ia berbalik, memeluk chan erat.

“ _why_?”

chan tersenyum, “ _because i want to. it's too cheesy if i say because i love you_.”

keduanya tertawa, tergelitik akan kalimat yang terlontar. hangat. di tubuh dan hati mereka.

hyunjin meraih tenguk chan, mendaratkan satu ciuman. dingin. bibirnya membeku. chan bergerak memimpin, memberikan hawa panas untuk menghangatkan sahabatnya.

“ _enough_. ayo mandi.” titahnya tanpa bantahan, hyunjin menurut.

tubuhnya di gendong seperti koala. chan dapat merasakan nafas hyunjin mulai tersendat. terlalu lama dibawah hujan.

“bertahanlah.”

hyunjin tersenyum tipis, mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher yang lebih tua, “ _i'm fine_ ,”

“ _no, you're not_.”


	9. Dadah Demam

suara bersin berulang kali terdengar dari arah kamar. disusul dengan gerutuan _lemah banget sih lo_ , yang menurut **arkha chandra pradipta** sebagai rengekan.

chan terkekeh saat mendengar rengekan dari arah kamar, “arkhaaaaaa dingiiiin” lucu sekali.

manja.

satu dari sekian sifat **hyunjin rafzin antares** yang tak banyak orang tahu. atau setidaknya, jarang ia tunjukkan.

“lama banget,”

rajukan hyunjin menjadi kata sapaan saat ia memasuki kamar dengan mangkuk berisi bubur ayam tanpa bumbu dan satu kantung plasik. “bawel.”

hyunjin mendengus sebal, telunjuknya menunjuk kantung plastik yang dibawa chan, “itu apa?”

“obat. menurutmu apa lagi?”

hyunjin mengangguk paham, “jeli?” tanyanya asal, yang mendapatkan satu sentilan di keningnya.

“bodoh. keselek mati.”

“ya bagus.”

chan diam, meremat sendok yang ia genggam. ia paling tak suka jika sahabatnya berucap seakan hidupnya tak berarti.

mata sayu itu melirik, raut marah dan tak suka terlihat jelas di wajah chan. “iya, maaf.” cicitnya.

tangannya menarik-narik ujung kaus yang dikenakan chan, “jangan marah. ajin ga tau mau kemana lagi kalau arkha marah.”

chan menghela nafas, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, “ _so don't ever say that thing again, ok?_ ”

anggukan menjadi balasan, “ _good baby_.” pucuk kepalanya di tepuk lalu di usap selembut mungkin.

hyunjin mendecih, “ _i'm not a baby anymore_!” sanggahnya, tak terima.

chan terkekeh puas, menarik hyunjin mendekat, merangkulnya. “kamu tetap bayi di mataku.”

pekikan kembali menggema di kamar itu, hyunjin lagi-lagi melakukan _kekerasan_ pada chan.

menggigit bahu chan, _lagi_.

agresif sekali. cukup membuat chan pusing menghadapinya.

“baring.” titahnya setelah hyunjin menghabiskan seluruh bubur ayamnya.

hyunjin menurut, ia berbaring, tapi tidak di kasur, melainkan di dada chan.

sesuatu yang dingin menempel pada dahinya. membuatnya menatap bingung chan yang mengusap-usap poninya yang mulai memanjang.

“kenapa dadah demam _sih_ , kayak bocah.” gerutu hyunjin kala meraba dahinya tertempel plester penurun demam.

chan terkekeh, “kamu _kan_ memang _bocah_ ** _ku_**.” balasnya tanpa fikir.

satu pukulan mendarat di dada bidang chan, namun wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada perpotongan leher chan.

“ _milik ajin_.”

cicitnya setelah menandai tulang selangka chan dengan satu _hickey_.


	10. Tandai

seminggu berlalu, tak ada yang berarti. selama itu pula, **hyunjin rafzin antares** tak ada niatan untuk kembali ke rumah.

berdiam diri di kediaman pradipta menurutnya lebih nyaman. **papa pradipta** dan **mama adena** pun sudah menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

 **bunda kyra** mengerti keadaan anaknya pum memilih untuk mengalah, membiarkannya untuk mendapatkan kenyamanannya sendiri.

beberapa kali mengunjungi hyunjin di rumah pradipta ketika suaminya tak ada di rumah. memastikan bahwa anaknya baik-baik saja.

“lagi apa?”

 **arkha chandra pradipta** bertanya sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada.

hyunjin tak tertarik, ia tetap membaca runtutan kata-kata di ponselnya, “menurutmu?”

chan menggantung handuk pada _hanger_. “ _nonton_ , ya?” jawabnya asal.

bantal terlempar tepat di kepala chan, “ _tolol_. aku ga se _jorok_ itu.” sungutnya.

chan tertawa lepas, lalu menghampiri hyunjin, menyerbunya dengan pelukan, membuat keduanya jatuh tertidur diatas ranjang.

hyunjin mendengus, tapi tak terganggu dengan aksi chan. terlalu nyaman. pelukan sahabatnya memang yang terbaik setelah pelukan bunda.

chan mengintip dari balik bahu hyunjin, lalu mengangguk, “bener ga mau pulang?” tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

helaan nafas terdengar, ponsel ditaruh begitu saja, kepalanya menggeleng. “jangan dibahas dulu, boleh?”

chan mengangguk mengerti, pelukannya mengerat. menyesap aroma yang hampir sama dengannya dari tubuh hyunjin.

aroma menenangkan, sangat familiar. nyaman, hingga hampir terlelap.

“ _mark me_.”

manik chan terbuka lagi, menatap sahabatnya tidak yakin. “ _are you serious_?” hyunjin berdeham, menurunkan _oversized_ nya hingga pundaknya terlihat.

chan kembali membenarkan baju hyunjin. membuat hyunjin menggeram kesal.

chan mengecup belakang telinga hyunjin, “ _i don't have to mark you_. cukup dengan kamu bergantung sama aku, _aku tau_.”

hyunjin mengembangkan satu senyuman tipis. mengganggam erat tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

“terima kasih.”

“ _no. thank you, for existing_.”

“ayo nikah, kha.”

ajakan gila itu, dibalas tawa renyah.


	11. Lihat Bintang

angin dingin menerpa, tak menyurutkan hasrat untuk tetap memandang langit.

 **hyunjin rafzin antares** terkadang iri pada bintang. iri pada titik terang di langit malam yang membuatnya indah.

kecil namun menakjubkan.

semua mata memandang kagum akan kecantikannya. terpukau karenanya malam semakin terang.

ia akui, bodoh memang.

“iya, bodoh.”

“jangan terlalu jujur. aku tau.” hyunjin memukul lengan lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan kesal. mendengus, namun tetap pada posisinya.

menyandar dengan nyaman di bahu _lelaki_ **nya**.

kepalanya menggeleng pelan ketika **arkha chandra pradipta** bertanya apakah ia kedinginan atau tidak.

tentu saja tidak, lengan kekar lelaki itu melingkar dengan tegas di pinggangnya.

 _posesif_.

mereka duduk di halaman belakang villa keluarga pradipta di puncak dengan selimut tipis sebagai alasnya.

memandang langit yang kebetulan sedang cerah, bintang terlihat jelas. _another ajin's favorite things_.

“kita- udah kabur berapa hari ya, kha?”

chan tertawa, ia mencubit gemas hidung hyunjin. “kamu kali, aku pulang setiap hari _kok_.”

hyunjin merengut, mencubit bisep chan, “arkha!” rengeknya.

lagi, chan tertawa, telapaknya menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala hyunjin. “gak tau, terlalu sering, jin.”

helaan nafas terdengar, hyunjin pindah dari pangkuan chan untuk berbaring di samping chan, diikuti pula oleh chan.

maniknya menatap bintang-bintang, jarinya menunjuk dan menghitung jumlah bintang yang terlihat.

chan berbaring menghadap hyunjin, memperhatikan apa yang hyunjin lakukan. “ _counting stars_?” anggukan pelan, tak berhenti menghitung.

tersenyum lembut, masih memandangi wajah tanpa luka kepunyaannya.

tangan keduanya, secara perlahan meraih satu sama lain, saling menggenggam erat. menguatkan satu sama lain dalam diam. membuat satu senyuman tipis tercipta di wajah keduanya.

ibu jari mereka saling mengusap punggung tangan masing-masing. memberikan kenyamanan.

“kha, _tidur_ , yuk?”

chan terkekeh, “gila kamu.”

hyunjin ikut tertawa juga akan mulut sampahnya. ia menghadap chan, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

“ _can i hear your- heartbeat_?”

“ _why not? here_.” chan membawa hyunjin kedalam rengkuhannya. mendekapnya erat.

telinganya menempel pada dada bidang lelaki _nya_. satu senyuman terkembang.

 _sama_.

detak jatung mereka, seirama.

cukup. hyunjin merasa cukup dengan hal tersebut, membuatnya yakin. ia tak salah _pilih_.

“jangan ragu lagi.”

hyunjin mengangguk pasti, fabrik yang chan kenakan di remat. kepalanya mengadah, memberikan satu kecupan tepat di rahang chan.

tempat favoritnya.

chan merunduk, mengecup hidung hyunjin gemas.

keduanya tertawa.

 _bahagia_.

“ _one deep kiss_?”

“ _anything_.”

malam berbintang menjadi saksi bisu tautan manis diantara keduanya. tanpa paksaan apapun.

lembut, lambat, dan penuh senyuman.


	12. Mandi Bareng

semua terjadi begitu cepat. hal itu terjadi begitu saja. tapi ia menyukainya. _sangat_.

bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman tipis, masih terekam dengan jelas di ingatannya.

dimana saat keduanya _bersatu_. mengutarakan rasa cinta tanpa kata.

 _panas. penuh. menyiksa._ namun _menyenangkan_. _gila_.

 **hyunjin rafzin antares** bersemu mengingatnya, ditambah lengan kekar itu merengkuhnya posesif.

ia tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan bahwa ia akan menyerahkan dirinya secara pasrah dibawah _kuasa_ seorang **arkha chandra pradipta**.

hyunjin rasa ia semakin gila jika ia terus mengingat setiap detail kejadian menggairahkan malam tadi.

ia tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa ia terkurung di bawah kukungan lelaki _nya_ , menyukai setiap sentuhan gilanya, bahkan meneriakan namanya disetiap lenguhannya hingga suaranya serak.

ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya, menyadarkan dirinya dari memori panas malam itu. bergumam _aku sudah gila_ dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

hyunjin terjengit kala mendapatkan satu kecupan di pipi kirinya. “pagi.” lengannya menampar bahu lelaki yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

“ _sialan_.” dengusnya yang mendapatkan satu reaksi tertawa dari chan.

lengan kokoh yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping hyunjin mengerat, merapatkan tubuh polos keduanya.

satu lenguhan tertahan lolos ketika chan menyesap bahu cantik hyunjin. “ _hm_. pagi.” ujar hyunjin malas, sejujurnya, ia masih lelah.

chan terkekeh, entah apa yang lucu. “lelah?” pertanyaan retoris. hyunjin merotasikan bola matanya, mengangguk pelan.

menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher chan, menghirup aroma lelakinya yang entah bagaimana bercampur dengan aroma tubuhnya.

“mau mandi? lengket.”

“bareng?”

bibir chan melengkung, “kalo kamu mau, ayo.” tangannya mengusap surai halus hyunjin.

chan bangkit dari ranjang, menggendong tubuh ramping hyunjin _like a koala_ setelah lelaki yang lebih muda mengangguk.

ia menurunkan hyunjin perlahan kedalam _bath tub_ , menyalakan keran, mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat.

“sini.”

chan ikut masuk kedalam _bath tub_ , memposisikan dirinya dibelakang hyunjin, membiarkan hyunjin duduk diatas pangkuannya.

hyunjin menyandar pada dada bidang chan, merilekskan tubuhnya. matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi terendam air hangat.

“jangan iseng, kha.” hyunjin berucap tanpa membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan tangan chan dengan jahil meraba perut dan paha dalamnya.

chan terkekeh, ia mengecup bahu hyunjin. memberikan beberapa tanda baru di bahu putih hyunjin.

chan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang hyunjin, bibirnya mengulum telinga hyunjin, membuat hyunjin melenguh pelan. “kamu- gak apa soal semalam?”

hyunjin membuka matanya, matanya menerawang, tangannya menggenggam lengan kokoh chan.

“ _i'm sorry_.”

“maaf untuk?”

“telah merusakmu.”

manik itu kembali terpejam saat bibir yang lebih tua kembali menyesap pundaknya, tanpa meninggalkan bekas. “ _it's ok._ aku- menyukainya.” balasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

chan mengecup belakang telinga hyunjin, meninggalkan satu tanda disana. “terima kasih.”

“untuk hati dan tubuhmu.”


	13. Pulang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contain: violence!

kekacauan kemarin malam sudah dibersihkan. rapih seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. bukti kekacauan itu kini hanya tersisa pada tubuhnya.

bercak-bercak merah keunguan tertinggal, sangat kontras dengan kulit bersihnya. tapi satu tanda yang **hyunjin rafzin antares** paling favoritkan.

satu _lovemark_ , di tulang selangkanya.

posisinya persis seperti yang ia buat beberapa waktu lalu di tulang selangka **arkha chandra pradipta**.

ia selalu merona melihat tanda yang perlahan memudar. bibirnya selalu mengembangkan satu senyuman bahagia setiap ia melihat pantulannya di cermin.

kini keduanya bermalas-malasan diatas ranjang. hyunjin bersandar dengan nyaman di dada lelakinya.

jari telunjuknya membuat pola tak beraturan di dada bidang chan. tekikik geli bila yang lebih tua mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajahnya.

jujur, _ia sapngat bahagia_.

jika boleh, ia ingin meminta pada tuhan untuk menghentikan waktu untuk saat ini. agar ia merasa bahagia lebih lama.

si manis mendongak, menatap wajah tegas chan yang akan selalu menjadi favoritnya. "kenapa?" ia menggeleng ketika ditanya demikian.

bibir tebal hyunjin mendarat tepat di rahang tegas chan, mengecupnya cukup lama. "jangan pernah pergi."

chan tersenyum, menampakan lesung pipinya yang menawan. " _never_." bisiknya setelah mengecup hidung hyunjin dengan gemas.

keduanya tertawa ringan. bahagia merasakan rasa hangat yang tercipta.

dobrakan pintu membuat keduanya terperanjat. disana, berdiri **ayah revan** dengan raut murkanya.

"hyunjin! pu-" matanya membulat marah melihat anak dan sahabatnya dengan posisi cukup intim.

emosinya semakin memuncak melihat beberapa memar yang mulai memudar. dan ia yakin itu adalah tanda percintaan gila yang telah mereka lakukan.

hyunjin mencengkram lengan chan, gemetar hebat. ia sungguh takut dengan ayahnya.

ayah revan menarik lengan hyunjin dengan kasar, menghasilkan satu rintihan menyakitkan. "pulang sekarang."

hyunjin menggeleng lemah, menolak perintah ayahnya. chan sendiri pun hanya membalas genggaman kuat dari lelaki manisnya. menguatkannya dalam diam.

"ayah bilang pulang, hyunjin."

gelengan hyunjin menguat, membuat sang ayah semakin geram. "hyunjin! pulang sekarang!"

"ga mau! hyunjin ga mau pulang!"

"hyunjin rafzin antares. ayah bilang pulang. sekarang."

kepala itu kembali menggeleng lemah, ia sangat takut di bentak oleh ayahnya. cengkramannya semakin kuat. matanya berair.

"om, tolong jangan kasar sama ajin." chan mulai membuka suaranya, berusaha untuk sopan dan tidak terpancing amarah.

ayah revan menatap sengit lelaki yang berada disebelah anaknya, "jangan ikut campur. sudah puas kamu merusak anak saya?!"

"hyunjin ayo pulang sekarang! atau ayah pakai cara kasar."

lagi, lengannya ditarik dengan kasar. membuat hyunjin memekik sakit. "ga! hyunjin ga mau!"

teriakan perlawanan hyunjin dibalas satu tamparan kencang oleh sang ayah, membuatnya jatuh dari kasur dengan bibir berdarah.

chan berteriak khawatir, ia menyesal tak dapat mencegah hal itu. ia pun dengan segera menghampiri hyunjin.

"oke. kamu pilih cara kasar."

teriakan hyunjin terus menggema bersamaan dengan suara cambukan berulang kali.

air matanya semakin deras mengalir setiap mendengar ringisan lirih dari chan yang tengah memeluknya. melindunginya dari kemurkaan ayahnya.

" _it's ok- akh_ -" chan tersenyum lirih, mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi gembil hyunjin.

hyunjin menjerit pilu meminta sang ayah untuk berhenti mencambuk chan. ia meringis melihat punggung putih itu kini perlahan berubah merah terluka.

"ayah, hyunjin mohon. berhenti." pintanya begitu lirih. ia tak sanggup melihat chan kesakitan seperti ini.

ayah revan berhenti mencambuk chan. wajahnya masih sekeras tadi. "pulang."

hyunjin mengangguk patuh. ia segera membersihkan luka di punggung chan sepeninggal ayahnya.

air matanya terus mengalir disepanjang kegiatan mengobatinya. ia ikut meringis pilu jika mendengar ringisan dari yang lebih tua.

"jangan nangis."

chan berujar pelan, tangannya mengusap surai halus hyunjin, lalu turun menghampiri pipi gembil kesukaannya. mengusapnya lembut

hyunjin kembali menangis diam kala chan mengecup kedua kelopak matanya. "kita masih bisa berhubungan, _kan_?"

hyunjin mengangguk lemah, ia menggenggam tangan chan yang masih setia mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

" _ajin sayang arkha_."

" _arkha juga sayang ajin_."

kristal bening itu, kembali jatuh. dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

ia bahagia, dan sedih disaat yang sama.

untuk pertama kalinya, ia dapat mendengar seorang arkha chandra pradipta, mengucap kata sayang padanya, secara langsung.

di saat mereka harus _berpisah_.


	14. Sakit

“masuk kamar.”

tungkai panjang itu melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. ia menunduk, menahan tangisan pilu yang hampir pecah lagi.

pintu bercat putih itu tertutup perlahan. tubuhnya merosot jatuh kelantai. **hyunjin rafzin antares** kembali terisak sendu merasakan sakit di dadanya.

 **bunda kyra** menghampiri suaminya yang terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. “ajin kenapa, mas?”

 **ayah revan** memijit tulang hidungnya. “anakmu itu _sakit_! dia dan sahabatnya bermain gila!” cercanya penuh emosi.

“maksud mas?”

“arkha sudah merusak hyunjin! mereka saling mencintai! bahkan anakmu itu sudah disetubuhi oleh arkha! menjijikan.”

bunda terdiam, dalam hati ia menangis kasihan terhadap anaknya. “pokoknya hyunjin tidak boleh kemana-mana. mulai besok dia _home schooling_. mas malu punya anak _sakit_ seperti dia.”

ayah revan berlalu begitu saja setelah mengucapkan titahan yang tidak dapat di ganggu gugat.

“ajin?” bunda memasuki kamar anaknya. hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat anaknya kacau seperti sekarang.

hyunjin merangkak mendekati bundanya, memeluk pinggang sang bunda dan kembali menangis di perut ibundanya. “maaf- bunda- ajin salah- ajin _sakit_ -” racaunya ditengah isakannya.

bunda tersenyum getir, anaknya benar-benar rapuh. “bunda gak marah. ajin gak salah. ayah yang gak bisa _mengerti_.” ujarnya lembut.

hyunjin memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut sang bunda yang menyisir surai halusnya.

“ajin sayang arkha. ajin gak mau pisah sama arkha, bun.”

bunda kyra menangkup wajah hyunjin, tersenyum lembut. memberikan satu kecupan manis di kening anaknya. “bunda paham. udah ya, jangan nangis terus.”

hyunjin mengangguk lucu, mengecup pipi bundanya dengan sayang. “ajin sayang bunda. bunda malaikatnya ajin.”

pelukan hyunjin mengerat ketika bahu bunda bergetar. bunda menangis. “maaf- bunda gak bisa lawan ayah.” hyunjin ikut menangis mendengarnya.

“bunda gak salah. ayah yang _brengsek_. maaf ajin gak bisa lindungin bunda.”


	15. Berubah

seminggu berlalu dengan cepat, namun terasa sangat lama bagi **hyunjin rafzin antares**.

ia kira ayahnya hanya tidak memperbolehkannya sekolah, tapi ternyata ia tak boleh pergi kemanapun.

bahkan jika ia ketahuan keluar dari kamarnya pun, ayahnya akan kembali murka, dan luka-luka baru pasti kembali tercipta dikulit putihnya.

ia merasa hina karena perlakuan ayahnya yang begitu kejam padanya. seperti apapun yang ia lakukan terlihat menjijikan bagi sang ayah.

selama satu minggu pun ia tak dapat bertemu dengan sahabatnya, atau bolehkah ia menyebutnya sebagai kekasihnya?

apapun itu, hyunjin percaya bahwa tanpa mereka ucapkan sekalipun, mereka menjaga hati mereka satu sama lain.

 **bunda kyra** pun sering menangis di malam hari jika mendengar suara tangisan pilu dari arah kamar anaknya.

hatinya meringis sejak awal mengetahui bahwa anaknya tersiksa atas perlakuan ayahnya sendiri.

semua terasa berbeda. tak ada lagi kehangatan di rumah itu. hanya ada luka yang akan selalu terbuka setiap harinya.

keseharian **arkha chandra pradipta** pun tak jauh berbeda. berita bahwa pemilik hatinya mengundurkan diri dari sekolah karena memilih untuk _home schooling_ serta ponselnya yang tak dapat di hubungi sejak kejadian itu membuatnya kehilangan.

ia kehilangan tawa lucunya, senyuman menggemaskannya, rengekan yang selalu membuatnya tertawa.

ia _kehilangan pelangi_ dihidupnya.

setiap pulang sekolah yang didapat hanyalah tangan hampa ketika ia berkunjung ke kediaman antares untuk bertemu dengan pelanginya.

mereka tak mengizinkannya untuk bertemu dengan pelanginya. bahkan untuk sekedar mendengar suaranya pun tak di izinkan.

hanya satu yang dapat ia lakukan. menatap dengan pandangan rindu yang teramat berat pada jendela kamar yang kini selalu tertutup tirai gelap. kamar pelanginya.

tapi hari ini, ada yang berbeda. tirai itu terbuka, walau hanya sedikit.

manik itu, manik indah yang akan selalu menjadi favoritnya. menatapnya dengan berbinar. keduanya sama-sama memancarkan kerinduan.

keduanya tersenyum, _bahagia_.

hyunjin mengangguk ketika chan bergumam “jangan menangis.” meski tak terdengar olehnya.

chan tersenyum, “arkha juga sayang ajin.” balasnya ketika melihat hyunjin membuat tulisan _ajin sayang arkha_ di kaca jendela itu menggunakan jarinya.

satu kristal bening jatuh di sudut mata hyunjin. tangannya melambai tak rela, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

chan sedikit terkekeh, ia baru sadar jika pelanginya sedang dalam masa stressnya lagi. ia pun membalas lambaiannya sebelum tirai itu kembali di tutup.

kini semuanya sudah berubah, tak ada lagi arkha yang selalu melindungi ajin, maupun ajin yang selalu manja pada arkha.


	16. Maaf

pintu mahoni diketuk perlahan. ia menunggu dengan gelisah, keringat dingin perlahan meluncur di pelipisnya.

“mau apa kamu kesini? pergi.”

 **arkha chandra pradipta** mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara dingin itu. ia meneguk salivanya gugup. “boleh saya ketemu ajin?”

pertanyaan itu dibalas decihan meremehkan, “mau apa? menyetubuhinya lagi?” sarkasme dari lelaki dewasa dihadapannya menbuatnya sedikit emosi.

kepalanya menggeleng pelan. ia berlutut dihadapan laki paruh baya itu, “saya mohon. saya bisa pastikan, ini terakhir kali anda melihat saya.”

lelaki arogan itu melirik sangsi anak muda yang sudah _merusak_ anaknya itu. “kau berjanji?”

chan mengangguk, masih dalam posisi berlututnya. menjatuhkan harga dirinya, agar dapat bertemu dengan pemilik hatinya.

“ajin?”

 **hyunjin rafzin antares** yang tengah bergelung didalam selimut segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara itu.

suara yang ia rindukan.

mata mereka bertatapan lama, memanas, sebelum kristal bening itu meluncur bebas dari ujung manik si manis.

hyunjin menangis, ia rindu.

chan berjalan menghampirinya, berlutut di tepi ranjang, lengannya terulur, mengusap surai halus itu serta pipi gembil yang terlihat menirus.

bibir mereka menyatu dalam satu tautan dalam. saling menyesap rasa bibir masing-masing. meluapkan rasa rindu yang teramat dalam.

deru nafas tersendat menjadi pembuka setelah mereka melepas tautan itu. memandang satu sama lain, mengungkapkan rasa rindu tanpa kata.

chan mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu, ia mengerutkan keningnya kala mendengar rintihan lirih dari hyunjin.

ia membawa tubuh itu dalam gendongannya menuju meja rias. mendudukan tubuh itu di atas meja itu.

baju disingkap, punggung penuh luka memar itu terpampang dari pantulan cermin. tangannya bergetar menyentuh punggung itu dengan hati-hati.

hyunjin menangis, “maaf- tubuh ajin sudah tak seindah dulu.” cercanya di sela isakannya. membuat chan meringis pilu mendengarnya.

ia merengkuh tubuh itu hati-hati, mengecup pelipis hyunjin berulang kali, bergumam “aku yang bodoh. aku tak dapat melindungimu. maaf.”

chan dengan telaten membersihkan punggung hyunjin menggunakan air hangat sebelum mengobatinya.

hyunjin diam, menikmati perlakuan lembut lelakinya, meski sesekali ringisan lolos dari bibirnya.

tubuhnya setengah telanjang, kaos yang ia kenakan sudah dilepas, tubuhnya terbaring di ranjang dengan lembut. matanya terpejam, menikmati usapan lembut pada tubuhnya yang di usap dengan handuk hangat.

chan mengukung tubuh itu setelah selesai memandikannya. menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher hyunjin yang kini wangi bayi.

hidungnya mengendus permukaan kulit itu, lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan pada tulang selangka hyunjin yang semakin menonjol. menyesapnya lembut hingga tercipta satu tanda kepemilikan. membuat hyunjin melenguhkan namanya lirih.

“ _i have to go_.” chan berujar lirih masih di perpotobgan leher hyunjin. “papa- bakal ngirim aku ke aussie, untuk lanjut _study_ di sana.” jelasnya pelan.

hyunjin meremaat kemeja chan erat. “maaf- arkha ingkar janji. maaf- arkha gak akan bisa lindungin ajin lagi.” rematannya semakin kuat mendengar permintaan maaf itu.

ia menangis dalam diam, tak bersuara. “arkha gak bisa janji- tapi arkha bakal berusaha untuk balik lagi ke ajin.” chan menatap mata berkilau perih itu. merasakan sakit yang sama.

“arkha cinta ajin. sangat.” tangisnya pecah begitu saja. ia memukul-mukul dada bidang chan dengan kuat, melampiaskan emosinya dengan terus meracau _arkha jahat_.

chan menggenggam kedua tangan hyunjin, mengecupnya lama, membuat emosi hyunjin berkurang. “maaf- arkha memang jahat.”

“arkha janji, kalau arkha bisa balik lagi ke ajin, arkha bakal bawa ajin pergi. jauh.” ujarnya disela ia mengecupi punggung tangan itu.

tangis hyunjin kembali pecah, “dan mewujudkan keinginan ajin untuk nikah sama arkha.” ia memeluk chan erat. tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk sekedar memprotes.

ia hanya bisa menangis.

kecupan manis mendarat di kening hyunjin. “selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa lagi suatu saat nanti.” bersamaan dengan itu, air mata seorang **arkha chandra pradipta** jatuh.

tepat diatas pipi menirus hyunjin.


End file.
